


Faster, Faster

by arinwrites (orphan_account)



Series: Destiel Drabbles [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Deans a little sLUUTT for cock, M/M, Panty Kink, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: Dean goes out to the bar to find someone, and boy does he attract a crowd.(#100 - "Sorry! I didn't mean to touch your butt!")





	Faster, Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request from anonymous
> 
> A little later than I meant to finish this...but it's finished!! Please let me know what you think in the comments.

It had been a while since Dean had gone out to a bar, even longer since he had been to a gay bar. Gay bars were for his exploratory early twenties when he would suck cock in the bathroom for five bucks with no remorse. While he wasn’t ashamed of those times, he wasn’t that extreme anymore. Or maybe he was more extreme, considering he would probably suck cock for free at the moment. Weird how that worked. 

He wasn’t specifically looking for a fuck, but he did shave his ass, and that stood for something. Oh, and the fancy underwear. Hey- they made him feel pretty. And there was lube and a condom in his pocket, but that was just in case. Okay so maybe he was looking to fuck, but he was nervous, goddamn Dean Winchester was nervous because for once he didn’t want to be the asshole who takes the 3am walk of shame home. He wanted a fuck fest, and maybe a nice breakfast, and maybe a number to call when he wanted more dick. Which kind of meant a relationship. 

But Dean Winchester never made decisions, he waited for someone else to make decisions, which is why he hadn’t gotten laid in almost a year, he was being such a scared little bitch. Tonight was different though, he was an extremely horny scared little bitch and extremely horny meant he had to let his inhibitions slip a little bit. So he was leaning up against the bar, flirting with everything that moved, and sticking his ass out as far as possible. It was when he fluttered his eyelashes like some innocent little virgin that he got a real crowd going. 

There were plenty of guys trying to buy him drinks, and even the bartender was eyeing him up like piece of meat, but none of them really piqued his interest for more than a sloppy blowjob or a chaste make out session. He didn’t want that right now. 

While surveying his options for the most appealing man in the room he suddenly felt a hand brush against his ass, and he had to hold back a noise. He quickly turned around, looking for the culprit and found a man with a red face and his hands raised up in surrender. He also had messy dark hair and blue eyes that Dean didn’t mind staring into. “Sorry! Shit- I didn’t mean to touch your ass.” 

Dean chuckled and gave the man a once over with his eyes, licking his lips the whole time before looking back up at his face. “I wish you did mean to.” Dean grabbed the other man’s hand, trailing it down his side and back to where it had pulled away from. The guy was looking at him like a deer in headlights, or like he was being tricked. Right. Guys didn’t usually do this unless they were stupid drunk.

Dean briefly covered his face and then looked back up at the man. “Sorry, too blunt, I’m not even drunk.” Dean said so, but he still let a firm hand continue to cup his ass. What? The guy was fucking hot. “What I meant to say was, I’m Dean, I want to have a drink with you because you’re hot. Sound good?” Dean grinned and hoped the man had plans of staying around for a while.

The man chuckled and removed his hand, seemingly charmed by the way Dean spoke. “That sounds wonderful, name’s Castiel- you can call me Cas, though.” Castiel winked before turning to order two shots for him and Dean. The smile on his face was so telling. “Now it’s time for me to be blunt, you’re the most gorgeous man I’ve seen in a while and after these shots I’d like to take you home and fuck you until you scream.” 

Dean nodded and got a hungry look in his eyes, downing the shot in front of him and watching Cas do the same. They shared a moment of eye contact, and then Cas was dragging Dean out the door by his arm, a dopey smile on Dean’s face the whole time. They could both feel the eyes of jealous people who wished Dean was going home with them. “You’re serious about that right, making me scream?” 

Cas nodded as he searched the dark parking lot, glad that his car was close by. “Very serious.” He opened the passenger door for Dean and was pulled down with him, a hard kiss leaving him dazed for a moment. Dean looked extremely satisfied with himself when they pulled apart. “Calm yourself, Dean. We can do plenty of that in a few minutes.” 

Dean watched as Cas sauntered around the car, sliding into the drivers seat before pulling out of the parking lot. He was most likely driving too fast, but this was a worthy cause. The drive was mostly silent, but Cas could hear Dean’s restless fidgeting, and then he could feel Dean’s hand on his thigh. “Dean- stop distracting me.” Cas kept his eyes on the road and his hands on wheel.

Dean kept one hand on Cas' crotch and one on his shoulder, leaning into him and letting out a purposely needy and pathetic sounding whine. “Don’t really feel like waiting much longer, would rather have my hands on you.” 

Dean grinned as Cas pulled into a parking lot, presumably the apartment complex he lived in. When the car stopped Castiel immediately grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt, lifting him closer. “You’re lucky I live so close or I would have had to pull over and taught you a lesson.” 

Dean went wide-eyed and nodded, muttering a barely heard “Sorry- Castiel.” 

Cas smiled and let Dean go, exiting the car and trying to hide his excitement as Dean followed him into his living room. “You think the couch, or the bed?” 

“Couch,” Dean smiled, backing up and onto the comfy couch. “Because I’m so damn impatient.”

Dean sat back with a wink and that was all it took to set Cas off, pushing the other man down to lay on the couch and climbing on top of him. Their lips crashed together with more intensity than the first time, most likely because now they had more time to explore. Dean easily gave Castiel’s tongue access to his mouth, too eager to put up a fight.

Castiel did have strong hands, and they were very good at grabbing every part of Dean. They pushed him down and held his hipbones and squeezed his ass and it was glorious. He couldn’t wait to feel those fingers on his skin, inside and outside. A quick tug at Castiel’s shirt had them breaking apart. “Cas- we need way less clothes on, wanna feel you.”

The look in Cas' eyes was something primal as he ripped his own shirt off and then lifted Dean’s off as well. “You want this bad don’t you?” Castiel’s mouth attached easily to Dean’s neck, and he chuckled at every needy noise like he could feel the want and lust Dean carried. Maybe he could.

They could both feel the hot spark of electricity that hit when bare skin finally made contact, chests pressed against each other. “Yeah- really want it…really want you, Cas.” Dean could feel Castiel grin against his neck before the man moved lower, planting kisses on his chest.

It didn’t take Cas long to figure out that Dean’s nipples were sensitive, and he teased one with the flat of his tongue while he worked the button on Dean’s pants open. Just as he was about to move his mouth to the other hard nub, his hand touched something lacy, and he heard Dean let out a shaky breath.

“You dressed up for me, pretty boy?” Cas chuckled, looking up at Dean with an evil glint in his eye. “What do they look like?”

“Lacy and pink- the velvety part is a garter belt, I even put on the stockings, love feeling them slide under my jeans.” Dean grinned and trailed his hand down his own side. “Oh and- there’s a plug holding me open and a condom and some lube in my left pocket.”

“Well aren’t you prepared?” 

“Of course.” Dean squirmed as Cas removed the jeans and ran his hands along thick thighs and muscled calves in stockings. Castiel believed that Dean looked truly drop dead gorgeous in lingerie-he hoped he’d get to see more.

When a firm hand finally cupped the bulge in the front of his panties, Dean moaned loud enough to be embarrassed, especially when he remembered that they were in an apartment. As Cas moved down lower, his ass stuck in the air more, and Dean found it increasingly unfair that Castiel still had pants on. At least until Cas was mouthing at him through thin fabric and he lost all coherent thought. 

He could have came in his panties within a few minutes of those lips teasing him, and Cas seemed to know that, as every so often he pulled away and watched Dean breath heavy and beg for more. The asshole was edging him and it was the best kind of torture. Especially when he pulled the panties down and flicked his tongue across the very sensitive head of Dean’s erection.

Cas wrapped a hand around Dean carefully and stroked, a steady speed that elicited moans and finally a steady stream of “fuck- shit- so close” before Castiel pulled his hand away and grinned. Dean already carried a sheen of sweat over his skin, and when Cas' hand rested on his chest everything felt red hot. 

“There, now you’re really ready.” Cas grinned and watched Dean’s chest heave as he tried to catch his breath. Dean covered his mouth with his hand and moaned into it when Cas drug his tongue gently over the head, barely muffling the noise but making a valiant effort as he came much too close for comfort to a ruined orgasm. 

Dean stayed still as Cas pulled the lacy panties to the side and eased the sizeable plug out gently, trying not to look too eager when he heard the tearing of what he hoped was the packet of lube. His cover was most definitely blown when two lubed fingers teased his open hole and his legs immediately spread wider. Cas never pulled the panties off, even when he pushed the two fingers inside briefly to make sure Dean was ready. 

“Would you like to ride my cock, Dean?”

A jolt of arousal had Dean’s stomach filling with butterflies and his legs shaking ever so slightly. “Please, oh god, yes.” All he could think about was how amazing it felt to sink down on a cock and feel every inch filling him up- how hot Cas would look while making faces of ecstasy. 

Dean sat up with a smile that lit up the whole room, and Cas grinned back at him while finally slipping out of his jeans. Before Castiel could take off his boxers, Dean’s face was already in his crotch, and mouthing at his through the fabric. Even though Cas was already more than hard enough, Dean still took the other man into his mouth when he did finally throw the boxers to the side- just to feel it. 

Castiel let him have his fun for a minute or two before tugging him up by the hair with an eyebrow raised. “You don’t want to skip the fun part, Dean.” Cas couldn’t help but stare at Dean’s spit-slick lips when he pulled off. “There’s always time for round two later.” A small nod came from Dean as he watched Cas tear the condom wrapper with his teeth and roll it on slowly. 

The second that Cas finished, Dean was jumping into his lap, connecting their lips again and just enjoying the way that Castiel’s erection rubbed against his ass. His composure, however, only lasted about 30 seconds before he was pulling his panties to the side, and Cas' hands found his hips quickly when he sat up and positioned himself. He planned to watch Castiel’s face, but the second he started sinking down his eyes closed and he threw his head back with a moan.

When Dean was fully seated, he felt Cas' hand reach up to cup his cheek, and his eyes fluttered open to stare at the obviously aroused man in front of him. “Are you good, do you feel good.” Dean nodded and gave an experimental roll of his hips that made Castiel groan and drop his hand to Dean’s shoulder, gripping tightly. “Uh- alright, keep doing that.” 

Dean bit his lip as he moved again, a steady and fluid motion that became repetitive. His body moved in a way that let Cas touch all the best parts inside of him over and over, but he was missing something. The urgency. He took a deep breath before he placed his hands on Cas' chest and increased his pace, slamming himself back and onto Cas' dick with an embarrassing punched out moan on every impact. 

Cas could never get sick of the way that smooth and slick muscle worked him closer to the edge. It also helped that Dean painted a very pretty picture above him, still wearing his panties and stocking while he moaned for more without a second thought. The man was practically bouncing on his cock now, sweaty and overworked in the hottest possible way as his face twisted into something urgent and his thighs shook from overuse. 

Dean was grateful when Castiel’s strong hands were back on his hips and gripping tightly, helping him to keep his slowly faltering rhythm. He felt the pleasure, and he certainly felt the pressure on his prostate, but what he thought about the most was how warm Cas' hands felt and how nice the bruises likely to be in their place would feel. 

He hadn’t noticed how tired he really was getting until Cas was smiling and pulling him forward, their lips meeting again. It was messier, both of them tired but energized with the goal of chasing an orgasm. The new position gave Castiel the perfect leverage to fuck up and into Dean just like he wanted, and Dean was eternally grateful for the stamina that the other man held. 

Within a few minutes Dean was so focused on the pleasure that their lips parted and he buried himself in the crook of Castiel’s neck. While Dean rested against his Shoulder, Cas relentlessly buried himself inside of the other man like his life depended on it, and maybe the broken moans and groans and downright whimpers coming from Dean were worth it.

It took an impending orgasm for Dean to realize that not a hand had touched his cock while they fucked, and the thought made him incredibly aware of his lacy panties dragging against the head of his dick just right. “Cas- so fucking close, don’t stop.” And Dean was doing the dreaded porn star moan, and not even in a cheesy way.

The worst thing was that it wasn’t even a guy porn star moan, it was the repeated, annoyingly loud chick porn star moan where he kept going ‘ah’ ‘fuck’ ‘uh' ‘ah- ah AH' ‘Cas’ ‘uh’ ‘ahah uh- oh shit' ‘ah aH AH' and he was fucking gone with a long groan that bordered into screaming territory as he made a mess of his panties. 

He was still shaking with after shocks when he felt Cas drag a gentle hand down his back and realized that the other man must have came too. He was laying flat and heavy on Castiel’s chest, but the man didn’t care, only continued with his gentle touches and whispered praises. “You are a very beautiful man, Dean.” Cas chuckled and cringed at the feeling of sticky lace on his bare skin.

“Sorry- should have cleaned myself up.” Dean was blushing at Cas' remark, and he tried not to show it but he could already see that Cas loved it. He made a very strange face as he pulled off of Cas that seemed to amuse both of them. He sat up and slipped out of his panties, pushing the stocking down along with them before grabbing a towel from the bathroom to quickly wipe himself off with and then running back out to wipe Castiel’s stomach. 

“Sleep?” Cas invited him back into the bed as he threw the used condom in the trash.

“Shower sex in the morning?” Dean grinned.

“Get over here you asshole.” Dean laughed and settled on top of Cas like he had been before, this time pulling a soft, thin blanket over them. “Of course we’ll have shower sex in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite part of this to write was Dean's pornstar moans because man could I imagine that.
> 
> ‘ah’ ‘fuck’ ‘uh' ‘ah- ah AH' ‘Cas’ ‘uh’ ‘ahah uh- oh shit' ‘ah aH AH'


End file.
